Asumu Godai
(Quincy) |birthdate = June 1st |age = 31 |gender = Male |height = 6'3" |weight = 165 lbs |blood type = A |affiliation = Legion |previous affiliation = Wandenreich |profession = Leader of Legion |previous profession = None |partner = None |previous partner = |epithet = "M - The Moon" |base of operations = Unknown |education = Quincy teachings, Micythos |relatives = Seireitou Kawahiru (Father), Bambietta Basterbine (Half-Sister) |signature skill =Moon-Enduced Empowerment, Werewolf Transformation |spirit weapon = Gram |vollstandig = Michael |zauberei = Wachsamkeit |roleplay debut = None |series debut = None |english = Liam O' Brien |japanese = Daisuke Ono }} Asumu Godai (五大 あすム, Tomorrow's Nothing of the Five Elements) is a Gemischt Quincy, and was one of the original followers of Yhwach during the latter's rise from the Schatten and the eventual second war with the Shinigami. He is the son of Seireitou Kawahiru. Personality Asumu is more often described as a soldier; strong, loyal, and capable. Seen usually with a solemn expression and a tight posture, Asumu's very presence demands respect from his subordinates. If the attire and his weaponry weren't enough, his famous metal strap certainly would intimidate most Quincy or even Shinigami, as it is adorned with Bankai Ensnaring Devices. For this, many other Quincy refer to him as "Captain's Bane". Befitting this appearance, Asumu is an authoritative figure who asks nothing of his subordinates but honor and loyalty, both to him and to the Quincy race as a whole. As opposed to other members of the Wandenreich, Asumu is respectful and caring for his troops, even if he has to be strict with them. He values their lives heavily, and often keeps the crosses of those who have died under his command as reminders of his responsibilities as their commander. Despite this, he isn't a very social person, and has poor people skills, according to some of his troops, and relies primarily on his past feats and accomplishments in order to maintain popularity with his men. Asumu also somewhat differs from his fellow Quincy in that he tends to fight fairly, putting his own personal honor above cheap tactics during a fight, despite carrying three Medallions on his person in plain view. As opposed to the Sternritter, who simply use the Medallions out of cowardice or haste, Asumu's Medallions are more akin to trophies than tools. Like a hunter who has slain a mighty bear, Asumu often steals a Shinigami's Bankai after having slain them in open combat, before placing it's respective medallion on his chest strap. Most refer to this as a vain display of power, however in actuality, it is mostly a personal way to remind Asumu of the worthy battle that he had with said Shinigami. As a further display of his code, Asumu often orders his men to avoid allowing innocents into the midst of a battle, and tends to avoid fighting around populated areas if it can at all be avoided. In battle, he will typically allow his opponents a chance to flee if they have been beaten bad enough by him, and will refuse to attack them in the midst of their retreat. However, should the opponent be one that has greatly wronged him, such as killing his troops without showing them an equal amount of mercy, he will offer them no chance of survival, and will usually not stop until they are dead at his feet. Due to his past and what it had brought him, Asumu despises his own personal Schrift: "The Moon", which allows him to transform into a mighty white Werewolf creature anytime he is exposed to moonlight. He is capable of suppressing the power when the moon is in view, which he often strives to do, but will often resort to it only when an opponent has forced him to. While in his werewolf stage, Asumu retains his sentience and is capable of telling friend from foe, but his adrenaline becomes incredibly heightened and he is prone to losing himself to anger almost every time he is in his werewolf state. For this, he orders his men to fall back when he feels the need to transform, and they are mostly wise enough to heed this order. History Equipment Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: Naturally High Intellect: Great Strength: Immense Speed: Greatsword Mastery: Quincy Abilities *'Ransōtengai' (乱装天傀, "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit"): By creating Reishi chords above him, Asumu is able to suspend himself and control his body if he were ever paralyzed or if certain parts of his body were broken. He is also capable of using this technique to control the body of his opponent when they themselves are immobile. *'Hirenkyaku' (飛廉脚, "Flying Screen Step/God Step"): The Quincy's primary means of moving at high speeds, Asumu is a clear master of Hirenkyaku, able to move from various parts of the battlefield with relative ease. The blue flashes that appear as a result of this technique, when used in rapid succession, are known to disorientate his opponents. :*'Kasaneawase Hirenkyaku' (重ね合わせ飛廉脚, "Superposition of the Flying Screen Step/God Step"): Asumu begins this unique application of Hirenkyaku by first coating his entire body with a thin sheet of Reishi. When he uses Hirenkyaku, basically putting his body in a state of superposition, he "splits" himself from this Reishi sheet, which leaves a silhouette of himself in it's place composed of said Reishi, a "clone" in essence. He can create numerous clones and they are all capable of fighting Asumu's opponent, but they are only able to use basic abilities such as Heilig Pfeil. *'Kirchenlied Spellcraft:' Considered to be the precursor of Gintō spells, Kirchenlied is used by Echt, or "pure" Quincy to create numerous different spells and attacks through the use of small rods kept in their uniforms. Asumu is a master of this sorcery, and knows some of the most deadly and powerful spells ever conceived. :*'Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger' (聖唱: 聖域礼賛 （キルヒエンリート: ザンクト・ツヴィンガー）, Kiruhienrīto: Zankuto Tsuvingā; German for "Church Hymn: Saint Ward", Japanese for "Holy Chant: Sanctuary Veneration"): :*'Zerfall' (崩壊 (ゼーパル), zeparu, Japanese and German for "Decay"): By aiming his sword at his opponent, Asumu can fire a black arrow of Reishi that, upon making contact with any surface, will begin to decompose it and break it down into Reishi. This applies to both living and non-living objects. :*'Sprenger' (破芒陣 (シュプレンガ), Shupurenga; German for "Explosion", Japanese for "Ripping Grass Formation"): Asumu can cast Sprenger without the use of Gintou tubes or Seele Schneiders. By simply gathering enough Reishi, Asumu can etch the symbol for Sprenger into the ground and then force the explosion to appear wherever he wishes within a reasonable distance. *'Blut' (血装 (ブルート), Burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): By pushing Reishi into his Blood veins, Asumu can either drastically augment his defense or his offense. Blut operates in two separate systems, one for defense and another for offense; however, these two systems cannot be used at the same time, forcing him to rely on one or the other. However, this is overcome when he enters his full powered Werewolf state, in where his strength and power have increased to the point to where both forms of Blut can be used at once. :*'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): The defensive Blut form, Blut Vene grants Asumu inhuman endurance against any form of attack. It's strength is high enough to where he could stop a train in it's tracks. However, with strong enough force, Blut Vene can be torn and even penetrated, leaving the user helpless against more attacks. Blut Vene can also be used to seal wounds received by the user. Blut Vene is also incapable of blocking "wave" based attacks, such as Ikkotsu or Sōkotsu, which could both completely destroy an opponent in one blow. :*'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), Burūto Aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): The offensive Blut form, Blut Arterie grants Asumu inhuman levels of attack strength; however this only applies to physical techniques. With this power running through his veins, Asumu is capable of causing immense damage to even Bankai wielding Shinigami foes. Schrift "The Moon" (月光 (太陰), Gekkou (Su Runa); Japanese for "Moonlight"): One of few Quincy to possess an animal-based ability, Asumu is capable of drawing power from the moon when it is visible, be it in the day or night; the longer he stays exposed to the moon, the more powerful he becomes. His strength, speed, defense, and overall Quincy abilities become bolstered and augmented, which makes his already formidable presence all the more difficult to overcome. When his power grows from the moonlight, his body also slowly becomes more wolf-like in the process, namely when he starts to grow white fur on his body, his teeth become sharper and elongated, and his ears also begin to become more canine. After several minutes of exposure to the moon, Asumu transforms into a full-blown white werewolf, which becomes his fully-powered state. Here, he is able to easily outmatch even Bankai-enabled opponents in regards to strength and speed. If Asumu reaches this state on the night of a full moon, he is capable of activating his Quincy: Vollständig. *'The Moon: Harbinger' (ス ルナー: ハービンジャー, Su Runa: Habinjaa): Harbinger is the only named ability of "The Moon" that Asumu can use, and it is only capable of being used when Asumu is in his full powered werewolf form. By taking his Quincy cross in his hand, Asumu forms it into a bright ball of energy that he aligns with the moon, before tossing it into the sky above him. It then proceeds to fire a beam of energy down at Asumu and he emerges in a slightly weaker version of his Quincy: Vollständig. Typically, this is an easy way for Asumu to access his most powerful state and abilities without having to wait on a full moon, however, it is not as strong as it would be on the night of a legitimate full moon. *'Blut Einklang' (血装協調 (ブルートきょうちょう), Burūto Kyouchou; German for "Blood Harmony", Japanese for Harmonized Blood Guise"): ''Previously, Blut Vene and Blut Arterie were incapable of being used at the same time. However, Asumu's Werewolf form is able to overcome this barrier due to his increase in power. With this, both Blut systems are able to be used at the same, making it to where Asumu can increase his offense and his defense at the same time. *'Enhanced Heilig Pfeil:' When in his Werewolf state, Asumu's Heilig Pfeil become much stronger. Rather than fire them from his Spirit Weapon, he instead forms his arrows, of which are now much larger in size, with his hands and throws them like javelins. Extremely powerful, these arrows are capable of pinning a Captain level opponent to a wall with little effort. However, because of their charge time, Asumu does not use them often. *'Enhanced Heiliges Feuer:' The azure Reishi flames that Asumu can use also become much stronger when in Werewolf form. He now releases them from his mouth rather than from his weapon or hands, and due to the power and speed of the flames, he can cover a massive radius in front of him with this technique. It is capable of burning the sands of Hueco Mundo, something previously thought to be impossible. Spirit Weapon '''Gram' (グラム, Guramu): Gram is Asumu's primary Spirit Weapon, a large two-handed greatsword that is silver in coloration. It's covered in tan colored wrappings that Asumu refuses to remove. With an incredibly sharp blade and long reach, this sword is what gave Asumu the reputation of being "unmatched with a greatsword". *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): The primary and signature ability of all Quincy, Asumu can generate his Heilig Pfeil arrows by aiming his Spirit Weapon at his target and generating two "arms" from it's blade, making it resemble a crossbow of sorts. These arrows are fast and powerful, with one of them capable of destroying a single building within Hueco Mundo. *'Heiliges Feuer' (神聖滅火の手 (ホーリーファイア), Hairihhi Faia; German for "Holy Fire", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Flames"): An ability that is only usable by Pure Quincy. Asumu condenses his Spiritual Energy into his blade and can then generate azure flames as a result. These flames can be used to inflict major burns on his enemies, and they're also used as a surprise attack as well. During the Wandenreich's first invasion of the Soul Society, the Sternritter used these flames to initialize their attack against the Shinigami. Asumu can also use this technique as a landmine of sorts, simply by slicing the ground near him and imbuing it with the condensed flames, and then letting the foe walk on top of it, which then causes the flames to shoot upwards in a massive pillar, engulfing and destroying the target utterly. Quincy: Vollständig Michael (マイケル, Maikeru; Hebrew and Japanese for "He who is like God"): Asumu can only activate this form while in the presence of the full moon while he is in his werewolf state. An immense beam of light is fired down upon Asumu from the moon, creating a large explosion before dissipating to reveal the new form: Asumu becomes a full blown white wolf much larger in size, nearly as big as a large bus. His mane radiates with blue fire and stretches down to his tail, which is split into three with two of them always hovering over him in order to act as his wings while the last one remains a simple tail. His sword also becomes bigger in this form and he carries it in his mouth. It's blade is now perpetually consumed by Reishi, granting it much farther range. Trivia Category:Quincy Category:Human Category:Former Wandenreich Member Category:Former Sternritter